Nosso Primeiro Encontro
by Xena Cratsy
Summary: Para mim, aquele foi realmente o nosso primeiro encontro. ShaYuu, Shana POV


**Disclaimer:** Shana e Yuuji não me pertencem. Se assim fosse, teriam passado metade do anime aos beijos.

**Nota:** Está praticamente UA! É a continuação directa de Shakugan no Shana II.

* * *

**_Nosso Primeiro Encontro_**

Está bem à minha frente. A um braço de mim. A sorrir-me. Está com o casaco azul, as botas pretas e o cabelo desgrenhado, consequência da nossa última batalha. Traz na mão duas cartas. Uma minha. Outra da Kazumi.

Sinto o coração a bater a mil e tenho medo que ele o note por cima da roupa. As minhas mãos começaram a suar e tenho a garganta seca. Lembrei-me do motivo do nosso encontro. Eu. Kazumi. Yuuji. Escolha.

Os meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas que não tento esconder. Olho-o nos olhos procurando uma resposta para a pergunta que não fiz. E encontrei-a. A resposta. Um brilhozinho nos olhos que dantes não estava lá.

Os meus lábios movem-se formando o nome dele, mas nenhum som sai. O sorriso dele aumenta e abre os braços, convidando-me a partilhar o seu calor. Frágil e feliz entro para o meu abrigo humano, onde sempre me sinto em paz e segura.

Sinto-me a tremer, mas acho isso impossível. Como posso ter frio quando me sinto tão quente? Os braços dele rodeiam-me e enterro a cabeça no peito dele. Os meus agarram-no pela cintura, enquanto uma das suas mãos corre pelo meu cabelo. Arfo de felicidade. É possível sentirmo-nos tão completos?

Oiço o coração dele. Rápido. Muito rápido. Tão rápido quanto o meu. Oh, sim! É possível.

Com cuidado ele afasta-me de si o suficiente para me olhar. Os olhos estão tão escuros, iluminados por dois pontinhos brilhantes lá mesmo no fundo. Como faróis por onde eu me guio.

E então ele fala. A voz rouca percorre-me o corpo, causando-me arrepios na espinha. Quando decifro as palavras coro muito.

- Shana… O que é que disseste naquele dia? Tu sabes, quando…

- Eu sei. – Interrompi-o. Sabia muito bem que ele estava falar. – Eu, naquela altura… Eu disse que… que… que te amava.

- O que?

É, eu falei demasiado baixo. Ficando ainda mais vermelha (como será isso possível?), sem coragem para o olhar e com vontade de criar um _Fuzetsu_, repito:

- Eu disse que te amava.

Já está. Agora só preciso de levantar a cara e ver a sua reacção. Porque que é que os _Guze no Tomogara_ nunca aparecem quando é preciso?

- Shana, eu… – Senti-o a puxar-me, novamente, para ele e olhei-o. Estava corado. – Eu também… – Engoliu em seco. – Te amo.

Estou a chorar. Estou a derramar rios de lágrimas com um sorriso enorme na cara. Desde quando é que me tornei tão sensível? Abraço-o com força. Meu Deus! O mundo é perfeito nos braços dele.

Afastamo-nos o suficiente para nos olharmos e o Yuuji mira-me com expectativa. Eu sei o que ele quer. Eu também quero, apesar de não me achar preparada. A sua mão percorre-me a cara com carinho e os meus braços sobem-lhe até aos ombros. Quando os seus dedos param nos meus lábios semiabertos, sinto a sua respiração contra a minha, o corpo contra o meu. Fecho os olhos.

O Yuuji está a beijar-me. Os nossos lábios movem-se devagar, praticamente sincronizados, como que a conhecer-se. Não consigo pensar, não consigo respirar. A minha boca abre-se para dele e as nossas línguas cumprimentam-se com timidez. Sinto muito calor, ao mesmo tempo que reconheço o sabor da sua boca: morangos silvestres, misturados com _melon pan_. Electricidade percorre-me o corpo e agarro-me mais a ele. Sinto algo a mudar. A sua língua mexe-se com a minha, numa dança provocante. As suas mãos tocam-me o cabelo, as costas e param na minha cintura, onde apertam. Nunca pensei que o Yuuji fosse possessivo. As minhas quase que lhe arrancam o cabelo, de tanta força que faço. Não o quero largar. Ele também não, mas mesmo assim para o beijo. Precisamos de respirar.

Ao contrário do que eu estava à espera, continuamos no mesmo sítio – em frente à grande árvore de Natal, em Tóquio – e ainda é de noite. Pensei que se tivessem passado vários dias.

Olho-o. Já não tenho vergonha, apenas vontade de o beijar outra vez. Tem os lábios inchados, os olhos vítreos. As suas mãos na minha cintura agarram-me com força e sinto todo o seu corpo pressionado contra o meu.

- Eu amo-te, Shana.

O que é que eu havia de responder?

- Eu também te amo.

Desta vez foi eu que comecei. Pus-me em bicos de pés e cobri a sua boca com a minha. As nossas línguas encontraram-se logo, mais ousadas, mais exploradoras e sinto, novamente o seu sabor, já praticamente conhecido. As nossas mãos não param, tocando em todo o lado, com carinho e algo muito mais profundo e quente, que não me deixa pensar. Coloco as mãos na sua nuca, tal como vi num filme. O beijo fica cada vez mais calmo, até que, pura e simplesmente, para.

O Yuuji larga-me, fazendo-me larga-lo. Pega nas minhas e beija-as, olhando-me nos olhos. Prendo a respiração.

- Shana… Queres namorar comigo? – Ele pergunta-me. Parece ansioso. Deixa-me pensar. O que é que a Chigusa disse sobre namorar? " Namorar é uma relação entre duas pessoas, que se gostam muito. Como um contrato. Ambos dão e ambos recebem. Quando se namora, não podemos ter dúvidas acerca dos nossos sentimentos e temos de confiar na outra pessoa. É como um casamento, apenas menos sério."

Eu amo o Yuuji. Ele ama-me. Confiamos um no outro.

- Sim. Eu quero namorar contigo.

Sorriu-me. Um sorriso igual ao meu: bobo e demasiado feliz. Demos as mãos e começamos a descer a rua.

- Feliz Natal, Shana.

- Feliz Natal, Yuuji.


End file.
